Redeem Codes
This page can only be edited by Admins. Please contact an Admin if you find information that is not correct on this page. Redeem Codes are at times given out officially from Star Stable to the players. Some codes might not apply to all players, such as codes that are only redeemable for Lifetime Star Riders. To redeem a code, log in to your account on the official Star Stable Online website and go to the "Redeem" tab. Available codes Please note that not all codes are available for all players. Nagging about codes is not allowed on Jorvikipedia and will lead to suspension. Star Coins * MIKOLAJKI2016 - 300 Star Coins (only for Polish players) * NIKOLAUS2016 - 100 Star Coins (only for German players) * VINTER - 200 Star Coins and 15 days SR - only for new players '''(only for Swedish and Norwegian players) * WINTER - 200 Star Coins and 15 days SR - '''only for new players (only for Dutch Players) * ZIMA - 200 Star Coins and 15 days SR - only for new players (only for Polish players) Star Rider * VINTER - 200 Star Coins and 15 days SR - only for new players '''(only for Swedish and Norwegian players) * WINTER - 200 Star Coins and 15 days SR - '''only for new players (only for Dutch Players) * ZIMA - 200 Star Coins and 15 days SR - only for new players (only for Polish players) Clothes * W1NT3RSW3ATER - Sweater * W1NT3RH0H0HAT - Hat Horse gear * SCOTSSOBAG - Saddlebag Life Time These codes are only valid for people with a Life Time Star Rider subscription. * 6HK74 - Brown blanket * 9C8DESM - Brown reins * EB58P - Brown saddle * GJJ3PX - Brown leg wraps * LTSHIRT2016 - White shirt * PINKWESTERNSHIRT - Pink western shirt * POLKADOT - Dress * SSOPANTS - Pants * SSOSHIRT - White t-shirt with two black horses * SSOSHOES - Shoes * SSOSHORTS4U - Shorts * SSOVEST4U - Blue/white vest * STARGIFT - White Jacket * STARHAT - Hat * STRIPEDPANTS - Pants * SUMMERJACKET - Blue summer jacket * TWOTEES - 2 shirts * WESTERNGLOVES - Western gloves * WESTERNHAT - Western hat * WESTERNPANTS - Western pants Expired codes These codes are expired and CANNOT be redeemed. Star Coins * 200SUMMER4U - 200 Star Coins (expired) * 20HOLIDAYGIFT15 - 300 Star Coins (expired) * 5THB1RTHY4Y - 400 Star Coins (expired) * ARGENTINA - 100 SC + T-shirt (expired) * BIRTHDAY3 - 300 Star Coins (expired) * CH4UNLEPRECH4UN - 25 Star Coins (expired * DINOVALLEY - 100 Star Coins (expired) * EASTER200 - 200 Star Coins (expired) * FORTMARIA - 100 Star Coins (expired) * GOLDENHILLS - 100 Star Coins (expired) * HALLOWEEN2014 - 200 Star Coins (expired) * HALLOWEENCOS2ME - 25 Star Coins (expired) * HAPPYHOLIDAY - 200 Star Coins (expired) * JOY - 25 Star Coins (expired) * JULY4TH - 200 Star Coins + 3 days Star Rider (expired) (only for US players) * LOVE - 25 Star Coins (expired) * MAYBELLE - 100 Star Coins (expired) * MIDSUMM3RPOL3 - 25 Star Coins (expired) * PEACE - 25 Star Coins (expired) * QUEENOFREDEEM - 50 Star Coins (expired) * RDMA2016STAR - 100 Star Coins + dress (only for US players) (expired) * SILVERGLADE - 100 Star Coins (expired) * SOUTHHOOF - 100 Star Coins + 3 Days Free Star Rider (expired) * SPRING200 - 200 Star Coins (expired) * SSOFIVE - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SSOFOUR - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SSOINFERNO - 600 Star Coins (expired) (only for Swedish players) * SSOINSTAGRAM - 300 Star Coins + 3 days Star Rider (expired) * SSOONE - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SSOTHREE - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SSOTWO - 50 Star Coins (expired) * SUMMER - 200 Star Coins (expired) * SUMMERSC4U - 200 Star Coins (expired) * THANKSGIVING - 100 Star Coins (expired) * TOGETHERNESS - 25 Star Coins (expired) * W1TCHBROOM - 25 Star Coins (expired) * ДедМороз - 100 Star Coins (expired) Clothes * 3MAJA2016 - T-Shirt Polska (expired) * 3NEWITEMS - Shirt, pants and shoes (expired) * BLUEJACKETSSO - Blue Jacket (expired) * CHILE2016 - Chile t-shirt (expired) * ESPANASSO - Spain independence day t-shirt (expired) * FERRAGOSTO - Pink and purple ferragosto t-shirt (expired) * FREEOUTFIT - Shirt and pants (expired) * MX2016 - Mexico independence day t-shirt (expired) * ONFIRE - T-shirt (expired) * RDMA2016STAR - Dress + 100 Star Coins (only for US players) (expired) * STARSWEATER4U - Star Stable sweater with the new logo (expired) * STARTREAT - Star Stable Hoodie (expired) * SUMMER2016 - Green t-shirt (expired) * XMASDRESS - Christmas dress (expired) * XMASJACKET - Christmas jacket (expired) * XMASPANTS - Christmas pants (expired) * XMASSHOES - Christmas shoes (expired) Star Rider * EPONA - 3 days Star Rider (expired) * HAPPYSUMMER - 3 days Star Rider (expired) * JULY4TH - 3 days Star Rider + 200 SC (expired) (only for US players) * SOUTHHOOF - 3 days Star Rider + 100 SC (expired) * SSOINSTAGRAM - 3 days Star Rider + 300 SC (expired) * STARRIDER4U - 5 days Star Rider (expired) * G5S8GS6B - 7 days Star Rider (expired) Gift shop codes These codes can be used for offers and discounts in the official shop. * YASBLACKFRIYAY - 30% off on the entire order (expired) * CYBERWOW - 30% off on the entire order (expired) Trivia Category:Star Stable Online Category:Game Mechanics